custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
Sani
This page is for a character who exists in my entry to the Character Swap Writing Contest. Any mentions to Niha are currently not canon in Logan's storyline. Sani is an Agori of the water tribe who is enslaved to Ikratal in another universe. Biograpghy Sani is a female, Water Tribe Agori, who lives in a currently unnamed alternate universe. Her armor, oddly, is blue and green. As oppose to the usual blue coloured, Water Tribe, armor. She is quite shy and very timid. She is easily scared and not one for fights. She can however, very occasionally, be brave. Though this is not something that is clear to many. She doesn't really believe in herself being able to achieve anything in the struggle against Ikratal, so usually keeps her head down. History Sarni was created on Spherus Magna, as a Water Tribe Agori. She lived with her tribe for many years and her main occupation was making canoes for her tribe. She had little to do with the Core-War, a time of terror and misery for her and many others. She did help by fixing damage done to their village after attacks and making boats, used for moving troops by water, not by land. Other than this she did not get involved at all with the fighting. After the war, she and the rest of her tribe struggled to survive on the new planet of Bara Magna. They rebuilt their village in a large cavern, that had natural springs flowing out of it and vegetation within. She helped in the construction of the new village. When the idea of the Glatorian Arena system arose, Sani disapproved of the idea, due to her dislike of fighting. But would not be listened to. She later accepted that it was necessary to stop another war. Arrival of Mata Nui thousands of years later, Mata Nui returned and reformed the plant of Spherus Magna. Sani was overjoyed by the reformation of her home, little did she know that along with all the beings that exited the Great Spirit Robot, many Makuta escaped too. One of whome was Ikratal. Mata Nui died after this act, as it took up the last of his power. For a while Sani and the other beings on Spherus Magna lived in piece, but soon the Makuta and an army of Rahkshi emerged. After a year of fighting, Ikratal had killed every other Makuta and was in command of the planet. Slavery Sani was later enslaved to Ikratal and forced to work the Energized Protodermis Mines. She lived in hideous conditions, never being allowed to wash, living in a stinking tent full of filthy rags to sleep on. Sani continued her dismal existence, until an attack on the mines led by the resistance. Sani came out of her tent to see what was going on and was grabbed by Niha. Niha's task was to help the resistance destroy the mine. This involved subduing the Agori, if not killing them. But Niha took pity on Sani, who told her how she hated Ikratal, but could do nothing about it. Sani and Niha were about to escape when Ikratal visited the mine. Sani managed to keep Niha hidden in her tent. Then, just as the sun was rising the next day, they made their escape. They chose this time because early morning is the only time that there is no work going on in the camp. Resistance Niha took Sani with her to the Resistance HQ. On the way they shared stories of their live and Sani discovered that Niha was a robot from another universe. But back at the Resistance, Sani was not trusted. She mainly stayed by Niha's side as the others were suspicious of her and angry at Niha for bringing her to the their base. Niha offered to take sani with her on her travels, an offer Sani eagerly accepted. But Helryx would not let them leave. Shortly after, Ikratal attacked the Resistance's base, but did not turn up himself for the battle. Sani told them where Ikratal's palace was and Niha set of, instructing Sani to stay put. But Sani followed her anyway and managed to get into Ikratal's palace after her. Inside she followed the trail of destruction left by Niha and discovered she was in Ikratal's throne room. When Niha refused Ikratal's offer to work for him, he sent a spear of shadow fyling towards her, but Sani leapt infront of the blast and was killed. Enveloped by rage, Niha caught Ikratal of-guard and managed to kill him. Niha later placed Sani's body in a canoe, layed blankets and flowers over her, pushed the boat out onto the lake and sunk it so that Sani's body would never be disturbed. Niha also believed that in death Sani had found what she had been searching for in life: peace. Personality Sani is friendly and quite smart. However, she can be incredibly shy and is very easily scared. She is a pacifist and is strongly against the idea of fighting. But despite all this, when she needs to be, she can pull herself together and be brave. She has made a promise to herself never to end up in a fight, let alone kill. Appearances *Flesh and Blood Trivia *Shortly after the creating Sani, I discovered that BTD27 has a character with a similar name of Sarnii. Sar-nee was the original pronunciation of my character, but to save confusion it was changed to Say-nee (though, since this is all online that may not help, but the name sounds different so...) *I later discovered there are a couple of pages on the wiki involving this name so decided to look it up. It turns out Sani is a name of Native American origin. It is most commonly used as a boy's name though also as a girl's. It means 'the old one' but is also the latin for 'sane/healthy'. I had no knowledge that it was a real name before the creation of this character.